wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Guild:Mercator Mortalis (Lightspire EU)
Who are we? We are mercenaries, people who do things for coin. They existed on our home planets and we can carry on their tradition on Nexus. But just because we're mercenaries doesn't mean we are serious all the time, yes we do try and make sure our job successful, as success means prices can go up. While we hold loyalty to each other we do not need to be as close as a family, family doesn't last forever but the name does. However while we hope to gather a group of mercenaries we also accept the misfits who don't seem to fit where they want to, we take on board those who are handymen or just those who like an easy life after getting cramp sitting on the ship for years on end. Our main focus is and always will be Role Play, however we also wish to delve into the other sections of the game and wish to do plenty of PvP & PvE when we can between Role Play. While there is still little lore towards WildStar as of yet we wish to create our own story within this world, to move our characters stories to where they flow, we encourage creativity from everyone of our members. Views We believe in quality over quantity in Meractor Mortalis, as it's better to have that personal story that sits with you for years to come, than a large scale pile of chaos. However within this quality we expect our members to get out there and create Role Play for themselves and not sit around just swinging their legs while they wait for an event. We accept Role Players or both new and old status and though who are hardcore or casual, however we do say that if there is a New Role Player to be calm and ready to learn. People may correct mistakes but only because they want you to get the best out of the experience. We are not the very good hearted mercenaries that reject jobs because they're morally wrong, we are willing to step the other side of what people see as right, we need to gain a living in this new world by any means necessary. The Dominion won't stand for such lighted ways and well, the Exiles need some people who'll match them in actions. Jobs For those who wish to hire out the Meractor Mortalis it is suggested to see an officer or the leader and give exact details of what they wish to do, however of course if there is no officer or leader around do leave a message with a member you can find. There are many different situations Escort: How many men do you wish to hire and more so what sort of danger level is there to this job. It is also possible to want to take in those specific skill sets. (Maybe you need a heavy, or people who are quick on their feet.) We take all payments In Character as we don't want to make someone skint Out Of Character wise Training: So your group are getting lousy on their feet, happily hire us for set up a simple event to keep them on their toes and competitive towards perfecting themselves. We may just need room to set things up. Targets: Say there's someone in which you wish for something to happen to them, a fall down the stairs or maybe you wish to set up rumours about someone, come to us and we'll make sure we find a way around it. Information: While many mercenaries prefer to use brawn there will always be some of those who like to use their brains more so and are very easy to get along with many people. If you need dirt to be dug up on someone we'll take in the job and work within the time limit given. Deliveries: ''' If maybe you have something valuable that needs delivering but can't trust others to do so, we'll happily step in for the right coin. Even if it's just something small and simple that needs one man or something that require the whole group. We're happy to help. '''Rather unlawful jobs Some jobs just can't be mentioned in where prying ears can be around. We deal with them too, on the hush. Events We have many events in the making for the roleplaying community, hoping to bring us all together. One prime example is the RACE DAY We also want to look into going very casual raiding with other people of the role play community and form groups for PvP and so on.